


Home

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: Oww if you feel inspired would you do ‘Gentle Shushing’ with Dad!Bruce and Dick please?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Home

“Are you ready, Robin?” Bruce murmured, and Dick clenched his teeth, but nodded once before shoving his face into the rough, familiar fabric of Batman’s chest armor.

“Robin—”

“Do it,” Dick ground out, not looking up. He knew Batman’s mask stared down at him, but his father was the one holding him; he knew Bruce by the worry in his voice, the way his arms tightened and then forcibly relaxed around him, and the warmth of the cape Bruce had wrapped around him.

Their patrol had started out regularly, but Dick had been distracted by thoughts of his algebra midterm, and the Penguin had taken full advantage. And now, Dick thought, disgusted, he was stuck with a bullet lodged in his thigh, waiting for Bruce to carry him to the Batmobile and home.

Bruce’s arms tightened around him again, but this time they didn’t relax. Instead, they heaved him upwards slowly. Dick’s thigh throbbed with every second that passed, sending lightning pulsing all the way to his head and toes, but he focused on his breathing and not passing out until, finally, Bruce stopped.

“Robin?” Bruce’s hand cradled Dick’s head, thumb rubbing once over his cheek. “Robin, are you still awake?”

“Mn,” Dick groaned.

“Good, that’s good, Robin.” Bruce began to walk. His boots fell nearly silent against the concrete, matched by the way Dick barely swayed. Dick knew that with the cape, he practically disappeared in Bruce’s arms. Usually his small size was a sore subject for him, but in times like this, when every little movement caused the pain to increase, Dick was thankful for it.

He was less thankful when Bruce slowed to a halt—they had reached the Batmobile.

“I’m going to set you down now, ok, Robin?” Bruce checked.

“Mn.”

Bruce hesitated for a second, but then there was the _click_ of the passenger door opening, and the bullet wound _throbbing_ when Bruce lowered him to the seat, and Dick couldn’t help but cry out when his vision went white with the pain.

* * *

When Dick came to again, Bruce had one hand on Dick’s shoulder and the other on his cheek, keeping him upright. His mask was still on, but it did nothing to hide the worried tilt of his frown.

“Batman,” Dick tried to say, but it came out as a whimper, instead.

“Shh, Robin,” Bruce murmured. His thumb rubbed against Dick’s cheek again, this time wiping under the edge of his mask, and Dick realized belatedly that he was crying. “You’re going to be ok, Robin. I just need to drive us back now. Can you let me go, please?”

Dick blinked at him, confused, and Bruce’s frown tilted more for a second before he forced a smile.

“That’s ok. I’ll just leave this with you.” Bruce unfastened the clasps of his cloak, laying it over Dick’s body and tucking the ends into the seat around him.

Dick stared at where his hands were clearly clenched in the fabric, but they felt distant, as though belonging to someone else. Bruce squeezed one of them, though, and Dick felt that—and when he focused hard enough through the pain, he squeezed back, too. Bruce smiled at him.

“We’ll be home soon, Robin,” he whispered. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Dick nodded, clenched his teeth, and smiled back. Home.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc
> 
> All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!


End file.
